Snowmobiles are small, open vehicles used to transport one or two people on snow covered surfaces. Typically, snowmobiles are transported to and from locations where they are to be used in wheeled trailers. The trailers generally have a square or rectangular frame with a flat deck, usually wood, of a size to support one or more snowmobiles. Additionally, the deck of the trailer may tilt or ramps may be provided for driving a snowmobile onto the trailer.
The snowmobiles are often secured to the trailer deck using metallic hold-down or tie down bars that are removably attached to the deck of the trailer. Typically, the tie-down bars are disposed across the front and/or rear skis of a snowmobile. A threaded tensioning bolt or tie down screw, or the like, is utilized to tighten the bar against the skis securing the snowmobile to the trailer deck. It is possible, however, to cut the tensioning bolt with a hack saw or otherwise attack the tensioning bolt to breach the system and steal the snowmobile from-the trailer.
In light of the above, a need exists for a locking mechanism that can better secure a snowmobile to a trailer having a tie down bar for preventing unauthorized use or theft of the snowmobile. The present invention locking mechanism fulfills this need and more.